Learning His Place
by hyperemoninja
Summary: It seems that Hige doesn't know his place in the pack. Will Kiba show him?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Learning His Place

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wolf's Rain

**Pairings:** Kiba/Hige mention of Tsume/Toboe

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hige sighed they had been running for hours without stopping to rest. He was cold, exhausted and hungry and he knew he wasn't the only one for the last past hour ,their runt, Toboe had been lagging behind.

"Hey Kiba hold up!" Hige yelled running faster trying to catch up to him.  
"Now what do you want Porky." Tsume growled as Hige ran past him.  
"Kiba we need to take a break the runts falling behind." Hige panted having trouble keeping up with Kiba's fast pace.

Kiba glanced at Hige then turned his head and looked behind him to see that in fact Toboe had fallen behind. He sighed he really didn't want to stop they still had a lot of ground to cover but he new that Toboe would only end up falling more behind as they continued. Plus Hige was probably hungry. He heard Hige's stomach growl.....yup definitely hungry.

"Fine we'll stop to rest." Kiba said as he slowed his pace.  
"We need to find some shelter and something to eat." he added glancing at Hige.

"Hey watch it!" Tsume snapped as Toboe bumped into him.

"Sorry" Toboe said having finally caught up with them.  
"Why'd we stop?" he asked.

"Hige's getting tired." Tsume said clearly disgusted with Hige's lack of stamina.

"Will you shut up already." Hige said glaring at Tsume he was really getting tierd of getting picked on by him.

"Wanna make me Porky." Tsume growled baring his fangs.

"Come Tsume stop." Toboe pleaded not wanting them to fight.

Both Tsume and Hige ignored him and continued to growl at each other.

"That's enough!" Kiba said grabbing Hige by the scruff of the neck in mid air as he had been about to pounce on Tsume.

"Hey look! There's a cave up ahead." Toboe said sounding happy about his discovery.

"Lets go then." Tsume said walking past Kiba and Hige but not before giving Hige a hard nip to the ear causing Hige to yelp.

"Tsume" Hige growled while trying to squirm out of Kiba's grasp.

Kiba who still had a hold of Hige starting to walk towards the cave.

"Kiba let go!" Hige wined not happy that he was being carried like a pup. He couldn't even reach the ground. It wasn't fair that Kiba was bigger than him he thought.

"If your going to act like a pup then I'm going to treat you like one." Kiba said not loosening his hold.

"But that's not fair Tsume started it!" Hige said sounding outraged.  
"I don't see you telling him anything." he added not sounding happy.

"He does that to get a rise out of you. You need to show respect, Tsume is older than you." Kiba said as he walked into the cave.

"Respect! That jerk doesn't deserve my respect." Hige growled angrily.

Kiba finally let Hige go but stood above him and put his paws on Hige's shoulders pinning him to the ground.

"You need to learn your place in the pack. Your not that much older than Toboe...._pup._" Kiba said.

Hige was pissed what right did Kiba have calling him a pup. Yes he knew he was only two years older than Toboe but that didn't mean Kiba could act all high and mighty and think he had the right to call him a pup.

"Yeah _pup_ show some respect." Tsume said grinning at Hige.

"Tsume" Kiba said giving him a warning look to back off.

"Hey why don't we go and see if we can find something to eat." Toboe said looking at Tsume.

"Fine I'll go" Tsume said "But only because Kiba needs to show puppy here his place." he added giving Kiba a knowing look.

Tsume and Toboe were already mated to each other and he knew Kiba had a thing for Hige. It would do the pup good to have Kiba as a mate to protect him and keep him in check.

**Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update o.o  
I'll be posting the final ch sometime next week  
If any of you have any ideas with pairings involving  
Hige, Toboe, Kiba, or Tsume let me know and I'll try to write it.  
I've kinda noticed that most pairing with Hige are with Blue but  
there's not many with Toboe, Tsume or Kiba. Hopefully I'll be able  
to change that^^

**-hyperemoninja**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Tsume and Toboe were already mated to each other and he knew Kiba had a thing for Hige. It would do the pup good to have Kiba as a mate to protect him and keep him in check.

"Tsume what's going to happen to Hige..Kiba's not going to hurt him is he?" Toboe asked sounding worried.  
"Nah don't worry about it kid we just need to give them sometime to.... sort things out." Tsume answered smirking to himself.

---

"Their gone....so can you let me up now." Hige asked trying to get up.  
"No I still need to punish you." Kiba replied nuzzling the side of Hige neck.  
"Kiba what the hell get off!" Hige said starting to get really annoyed.  
As an answer Kiba simply laid down completely on him then started to nibble gently on one of his ears. Hige shivered and let out a small moan, his ears were really sensitive.  
"Hige" Kiba said in a husky voice full of lust "change into your human form"  
"Huh? Why?" a clearly confused Hige asked.  
Kiba sighed and pulled at the collar around Hige's neck. The pup was more naive than he thought if he didn't even know what Kiba was planning on doing.  
"Just do it...it'll make it easier on you." Kiba replied starting to get impatient. He had been wanting this for a long time ever since he had awoken in the cage and seen Hige's gorgeous face looking at him from the other side. When he had helped him fit in with the humans Kiba knew he had fallen deeply for the golden brown haired wolf. Seeing that Hige still hadn't changed Kiba bit down on his shoulder causing Hige to yelp in pain and then growl in anger.

"Okay dang I'm changing already." Hige said pissed off at being bitten. Kiba waited for the change to be complete before changing himself. If things were different Kiba would have at least courted Hige before claiming him but since they were getting closer to the town up ahead and Kiba could smell the scent of other wolves he didn't want to risk the chance of some other male deciding they wanted Hige. Kiba gently flipped Hige so was flat on his back intense blue eyes met golden hazel ones.

"Ummm...Kiba are you okay?" Hige asked sounding nervous under the intense gaze.

Kiba simply brought his lips crashing down on Hige's slightly parted ones. Hige's eyes went wide in shock his hands reaching up to push him off but when Kiba growled in disapproval Hige stopped and laid his hands on Kiba's back instead. Kiba was kissing him with so much intensity and passion and Hige found himself melting into the kiss parting his lips allowing Kiba's tongue entrance and permission to explore. Hige had secretly liked Kiba this whole time but was to afraid to tell him. When he saw the way Kiba acted like a love struck puppy whenever he was around Cheza. Hige had honestly believed that Kiba was in love with her and had lost all hope of ever being with him.  
Now maybe he had a chance...but what if Kiba was just playing with him.

Hige broke the kiss and turned his head to the side but not to the point where Kiba would mistake it with being shown submission.

"Kiba what are you playing at I'm not you toy." Hige whispered not meeting his glaze " Your in love with Cheza so stop messing around with me"  
"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked frowning when Hige didn't turn to meet his gaze.  
"Your in love with her I can tell by the way you act whenever she's around." Hige replied tears starting to gather at the corners of his eyes. He was an idiot to think that Kiba loved him.  
"You fool" Kiba chuckled nuzzling Hige's neck " It's the moon flower scent she has that makes me act that way, if you had lived around them her scent would have affected you too."

Finally realizing the truth Hige smiled " So you love me?"  
"Always have." Kiba answered kissing a trail from Hige's neck to his jaw and then brushing his lips softly with his own.  
"Can I make you mine?" Kiba asked looking at Hige with pure love.  
Hige blushed and answered........

**Tbc**

* * *

Read and Review and tell me what you think n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Yay finally done! *sigh*  
Sorry it took me so long to finish it.  
So yeah I got a couple of requests to write a Hige x Blue story but I have to refuse I really  
can't see myself writing a story with that pairing not saying that I don't like it I just feel that I  
won't do it justice , but if you guys have any Kiba x Hige, Tsume x Hige , Toboe x Hige, request just  
let me know and I'll see what I can do ^^  
You probably noticed it mostly parings that have Hige  
like I said before there's barely any of these pairings  
most of them involve Hige with Blue.  
**-hyperemoninja  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Hige blushed and answered........_

"Yes"

"Kiba make me yours." Hige said blushing he couldn't stop himself from looking to the side in embarrassment.  
Kiba grinned and couldn't help but chuckle sightly at the way Hige was acting.  
"Hige look at me." Kiba commanded he wanted to make sure Hige truly understood what he was getting himself into if he allowed himself to be claimed by Kiba he wanted to make sure Hige knew what it meant. Hige shyly met Kiba gaze and felt himself grow warm with the lust filled look he was getting from Kiba.  
"Do you understand that this isn't going to be just a one time thing I'm going to make you my mate and that means we're going to be bonded for life you belong to me and I belong to you." Kiba said sounding serious if Hige decided to back out now he didn't know if he could handle it. Hige frowned hadn't Kiba heard him, he wanted this as much as Kiba did, he understood that Kiba was going to claim him and they were going to be life mates but was Kiba having second thoughts.  
"You don't want to claim me anymore"Hige asked sounding unsure.  
"What? No it's not that I just want to make sure you understand I don't want you to regret it later and end up hating me"Kiba replied shocked that Hige had actually thought he had changed his mind.

"I love you Hige and nothings going to ever change that."

"Then take me." Hige answered boldly kissing Kiba on the lips and rubbing himself against him.

Kiba groaned at the friction and ground back down on Hige making their hardening members graze against each other. He felt Hige's hand slide down his back and grab hold of his arse squezzing it slightly, his eyes went wide where was his shy little puppy at, no this wouldn't do he couldn't let Hige gain the upper hand in their loving making Kiba was the dominate one in their relationship after all. Kiba broke the kiss and growled tugging at Hige's shirt.  
"Off now" Kiba commanded in a husky voice sliding his hands underneath his shirt, caressing the warm silky tan flesh.  
Hige complied and yanked off his shirt and slid off the rest of his clothing and then frowned.  
"Hey no far you still have all yours cloths on."Hige pouted.  
Kiba smirked and quickly stripped off all of his cloths than grabbed Hige by the back of the neck and continued their kiss hands touching and caressing each others bodies.  
Hige moaned when Kiba slid down and latched on to his right nipple sucking on it slightly while his other hand played with the other pinching it gently before rolling it between his fingers, then Kiba bit down on it quickly giving it a apologetic lick before switching to the other giving it the same attention. His hand went down to stroke Hige's hard erection pumping it a couple of time before running his thumb teasingly over the slit. Hige was getting restless, all Kiba was doing was teasing him caressing him and then leaving his body craving.

"Kiba please." Hige pleaded he needed Kiba to do something anything, he felt he was going to go crazy if Kiba didn't do something soon.  
"Impatient are we." Kiba teased nipping Hige's throat and earning himself a glare from a rather sexually frustrated Hige.  
"Suck" Kiba murmured pressing his finger against Hige's lip. Hige simply took the digit into his mouth a sucked on it running his tongue all over it making sure to fully coat it with his saliva.  
Kiba pulled his finger out of Hige's mouth and ever so gently slid it into him pressing it deep into Hige. Hige slowly tried to get used to the odd feeling but when Kiba added another second and then a third finger he couldn't help but squirmed slightly at the discomfort. Once Kiba felt that he had thoroughly prepared Hige for what was to come he removed his fingers and aliened himself with Hige's entrance. Hige bit his lip he had to admit he was a little uneasy with what was going to happen next, he had never done this with anyone but knowing it was Kiba made some of his nervousness ease.

"Are you ready?" Kiba asked wanting to make sure Hige was prepared for the next step.  
"Y..yeah" Hige said sounding slightly nervous.

Kiba quickly distracted him with a kiss before thoroughly sliding slowly inch by inch into him, once he was fully embedded he stopped and waited for Hige to relax and get used to the feeling. Hige whimpered and squirmed trying to get used to the feeling of having Kiba inside of him, he forced himself to relax and wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist. Kiba growled in approvel by having Hige's legs around him it allowed him to press deeper into him.

"Move" Hige commanded trying to keep the tone of discomfort from his voice.

Hige groaned at the feeling of Kiba slamming into him with such force, he gasped when he felt Kiba hit something deep within him that caused him to see stars, never in all his life had he ever felt so much pleasure, he ran his nail down Kiba's back and bite down on Kiba's shoulder throwing his head back when he felt Kiba grab hold of his neglected member and start to pump it in tune with his thrusts. He met Kiba thrust per thrust arching into him tightening his legs around him allowing Kiba to thrust deeper into him. Hige felt himself tighten around Kiba milking his length as Kiba came inside of him.

Slowly Kiba pulled half way out before slamming back in groaning at the feeling of Hige's tightening walls around him. He continued to pound into him , grinding hard against his prostate, hammering into Hige's willing body, grabbing onto his waist as his other hand continued to pump Hige length. Kiba could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge with one last hard thrust he came inside of Hige spilling his essence deep within him ,then Kiba latched onto the area of skin between neck and shoulder biting down hard and sinking his sharp canines in Hige throat and holding on.

Hige cry out at as he felt Kiba fangs sink into his neck couldn't help but struggled and try to both dislodge Kiba from inside of him and pull his canines form his neck, all it earned him was a warning growl and Kiba grabbing hold of the back of his neck keeping his fangs inside of Hige's neck and pressing himself deeper inside of Hige's warmth. Kiba knew Hige's hadn't meant to try and dislodge him, he had just done it on impulse when he felt the pain on his neck, Kiba could feel Hige relax and when Hige finally tilted his head to the side exposing his neck in a clear sign of submission to Kiba did Kiba finally let go of his throat and lick and the blood that slowly spilled from the bite mark. Although he still remained inside of Hige and was planning on staying inside of him for at least another while ,he felt to comfortable to pull out.

"Mine" Kiba said possessively kissing Hige on the lips.

------

Toboe looked towards the cave entrance in worry when he heard Hige cry out.  
"Tsume I think Kiba hurting Hige!"  
"Don't worry Kiba and Hige are....just getting to know each other better." Tsume smirked waiting for Toboe to realize what he meant.  
Toboe turned to look at him and then heard moans coming from the cave and blushed..oh so that's what they were doing.  
"Hmmm...Toboe why don't we go and see if we can catch anything else knowing Porky he'll be even more hungry than usually after using so much energy." Tsume commented chuckling when Toboe's blush intensified.  
"That is unless you what to have some fun to." he added getting a glare from Toboe.  
"Fine but I get to top this time." Toboe said a evil gleam in his eye.


End file.
